Love At Konoha High
by SilentShadow89
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto always had feelings for Haruno Sakura. But Sakura harbored feelings for Sasuke not Naruto. As for Naruto, well Naruto hated Sasuke for that. What Naruto doesn't know is that the Uchiha has feelings for him, maybe Sasuke isn't bad as he seems to Naruto after all. WARNING: Yaoi boyxboy IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to K. Masashi

Author's Note: Hello! This my first SasuNaru fanfic, it may not be the best. But I would appreciate getting critique on how I could improve on writing this story and for more stories in the future.

* * *

**Love At Konoha High School**

**_Chapter One_**

Uzumaki Naruto, if ever described from classmates and teachers of Konoha High, he would be described without hesitation as the hyperactive idiot and class clown of Konoha High.

Naruto has what seems to be a crush on Haruno Sakura since the beginning of time. But unfortunately Sakura never seemed to take the time acknowledge nor care for Naruto's existence and his love for her. Instead Sakura had deep interest, no love interest for none other than Uchiha Sasuke or described by Naruto himself "bastard". Yes, Naruto hated Sasuke with passion. Naruto hated Sasuke for many reasons, one of the reasons was that Sasuke always acted cold and careless towards Sakura, the blonde boys crush. Another reason Naruto hated Sasuke was because Sasuke always acted emotionless toward not only Sakura, but everybody in the school. Little did Naruto know, Sasuke harbored feelings for the blond boy.

"Naruto!" Iruka, Naruto's English teacher yelled. As usual Naruto always either came late to school with and excuse of "I overslept, I'm really sorry Iruka sensei!" or Naruto would sleep in his English class and once again give an excuse "I couldn't sleep last night, I'm really sorry Iruka sensei!". But Iruka understands why Naruto, well is Naruto. Iruka could understand Naruto better than anybody because what Naruto and Iruka have in common is they both lost their parents at a young age, which affected them greatly. At the age of five, twelve years ago, it was Naruto's birthday. Naruto was going to be six years old. Instead celebrating his birthday with his beloved parents, he would spend his birthday mourning over the death of his parents. His parents Namikaze Minato, his father and Uzumaki Kushina, his mother both died from a deadly shooting that occurred in Konoha High, their job profession.

Naruto's father, Minato was the principal of Konoha High and as for Naruto's mother, Kushina was the vice principal of Konoha High.

Ever since that day, Naruto parents died, Naruto know right away what he wanted to achieve and be in the future. Naruto's goal was to become the next principal of Konoha High, just like his father, Minato.

"Iruka sensei, I'm very sorry..." Naruto replied to his sensei's outburst. Iruka calmed down, due to knowing the way the blond replied, Iruka sensed that something was wrong with Naruto.

Iruka looked at Naruto in the face, Iruka could see nothing more than sadness written all over Naruto's face.

"Naruto, tell me what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Naruto known that Iruka could sense his sadness right away and would ask a question like that. Naruto known Iruka since he was child, Iruka became more and more of a father figure over the years ever since Naruto's parents died. Since Iruka was like a second father to Naruto, Naruto would tell Iruka anything going from telling his troubles to asking advice for a problem that troubled the blond boy. Without a doubt, Iruka cared for Naruto and would stand by his side.

"Well yesterday after school...I...I confessed to Sakura that I loved her...and she rejected me..."

Naruto was heartbroken, even though Sakura rejected him, Naruto still had feelings for her. Sure, Naruto could still try to win Sakura's heart, but Naruto would never do that because he didn't want to force Sakura into loving him. That just didn't feel right to Naruto.

Naruto decided to tell Iruka the whole story to what happened yesterday after school.

* * *

_Flashback_

_(Naruto's POV)_

_The bell rang, that means it's time for me to confess to Sakura. I run out of what was my last class, math. As I was running into the hallways I bumped into somebody. Once I was on the ground I like up to see none other than that Uchiha Bastard._

"_Hey watch where your going bastard!" Once I said that all he does is stare out me...damn bastard._

_He's the reason why I can't be with Sakura, she's always all over him yet he doesn't ever pay attention to her. I wish Sakura could realize that Uchiha Bastard doesn't give to shits about her. I get out of my thoughts about Sakura and start to pick up the books I dropped thanks to that bastard not watching where he's going. I look back to see the usual emotionless face that Sasuke always haves. I never seen him smile once, it's like he's a robot, no emotions whatsoever._

_Suddenly I hear what's obviously Sakura's voice "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura's running across the hall, holding her hands up so she can hug Sasuke as usual. Whole she's busy hugging Sasuke, I can't help but feel jealous. Once Sakura done hugging Sasuke, Sasuke takes the chance to walk away from her. As Sasuke walks, I see something I never seen Sasuke do. I look closely and I see a sad expression on his face, something I never seen before._

_Once Sasuke's out of the picture, I use this as a chance to finally tell Sakura that I love her._

"_Hey Sakura?"_

"_What do you want Naruto? Can't you see that I don't have time for you."_

"_I'm sorry...I just...just wanted to tell you...that I...love...you..."_

_Sakura looked at me with disgust. Finally to end the silence she walked up to me closer and she punched me to the ground._

"_Don't you dare ever say those words to me again, you hear me Uzumaki! I will never like you._

_The only person I hold dearly to my heart is Sasuke and it always will be Sasuke! _

_Plus who would like a loser like you, your nothing but trouble and a laughing stock to this entire school."_

_Those were Sakura's cold words to me...I never thought Sakura had it in her to say such hurtful words to somebody except for Ino, which was another girl who had a crush on Sasuke as well._

_After Sakura said all of that to me, she smiled and walked away. I got up with tears forming in my eyes, I picked up my belongings and ran out of the school as fast as I can. When I finally reached my apartment I ate ramen and cried myself to sleep. _

_End of Flashback_

**_End of Chapter One_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to K. Masashi**

**Love At Konoha High School**

_**Chapter Two**_

_(Sasuke's POV)_

I woke up to that damned alarm clock ringing, this marks another day at that hell hole you call Konoha High.

Another day with Sakura and Ino bickering over me. Another day being hated by the one person I have

feelings for, Naruto. Oh Naruto why must you hate me so much? Speaking of Naruto, I remember seeing

him in tears two days ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Once I got out of Sakura's grasp, I took this as an advantage to walk away from her. As I was walking away_

_I heard Naruto begin a conversation with Sakura, I was curious to what Naruto was going to say._

_I was planning on not putting thought into it a just continue to walk out of the school to home, but I _

_decided to stay and over hear their conversation. I hided by a locker close to the door that led to the_

_exiting stairwell._

"_What do you want Naruto? Can't you see that I don't have time for you."_

_My eyes twitched to the way Sakura replied back to Naruto. I never understanded way Naruto could _

_like such a bitch like Sakura herself. Ever since the first day Sakura approached me, I known from the_

_very beginning I wouldn't like her one bit. Sakura was the same as any girl in the whole school when it_

_comes to someone like me. Sakura liked me for my looks just like any girl at Konoha High and_

_to me that's not true love._

_To me true love is liking somebody for who they are and what I mean by 'who they are' I mean _

_by personality. Sakura and every girl didn't take the time to find out what the kind of person I am._

_They like me for my looks and fighted over me, which is really annoying. _

"_I'm sorry...I just...just wanted to tell you...that I...love...you..."_

_I never seen Naruto so nervous enough to stutter. Usually Naruto was confident in his words, but this _

_time I could see a lack of confidence in Naruto's eyes and words._

_I saw Sakura look a Naruto in complete disgust. From that moment I known Sakura was going_

_to reject Naruto. Suddenly I saw Sakura approach Naruto closer. Sakura ended up punching Naruto_

_to the floor. My mind was screaming "Go on Sasuke! Punch that bitch to the floor back!_

_See how she likes it! She hurted your Naruto! AVENGE YOUR BELOVED NARUTO!"_

"_Don't you dare say ever say those words to me again, you hear me Uzumaki! I will never like you._

_The only person I hold dearly to my heart is Sasuke and it always will be Sasuke! Plus who would like_

_a loser like you, your nothing but trouble and a laughing stock to this entire school."_

_I not only felt my blood boil, but my hatred for Sakura grow more by her cruel words towards Naruto._

_Sakura smiled in triumphed and walked away. Once Sakura was gone, I could see tears forming in Naruto's _

_eyes very well despite our distance being a little further from each other._

_I wanted to come over to Naruto so badly. I wanted to hug and kiss Naruto as way of comfort, to show that '_

_I care and have feelings for him. But I couldn't do that to him because Naruto still hates me. Trust me if _

_Naruto didn't hate me so much, I swear I would comfort him and even tell him that I have feelings for _

_him._

_Naruto got up, picked up his belongs with his face down. All I could see is hair covering Naruto's face._

_Naruto ran out of the school, he must have been very upset and down all thanks to that bitch saying_

_all those hurtful things to Naruto. If it was one thing Sakura was good at, it was bringing people down._

_If Sakura wasn't interested in Naruto she could of just said "Sorry, I'm not interested", instead of _

_being rude and saying all those hurtful things to Naruto._

_Naruto has had a crush on Sakura ever since they were kids. But Sakura never acknowledged Naruto._

_As years went by Sakura acted more harsh to people she had no interest to, Naruto was one_

_of those people._

_Despite Sakura acting cruel to those such as Naruto, Naruto continued to have feelings for Sakura._

_I wish Naruto would open his eyes and realize how unattractive Sakura truly is, sure she may be _

_beautiful in the outside, but in the inside she's ugly._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**(Time Skip)**_

It was first block, we had English with Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei. Iruka was the head teacher of the

class and Kakashi was the assistance teacher. I can help but feel like something is going on between those

two.

This was the class where I was able to sit next to my beloved Naruto. Usually Naruto was either late for

this class or slept in this class. Whenever Naruto slept in this class, I can't help but say he looks

so adorable when he's asleep. One time me and Naruto were working on an assignment together and he

ended up falling asleep on my shoulder. He look so peaceful, peaceful enough for him to smile.

The warning bell rang, everyone started rushing into class, even Naruto came in.

Everyone took their seats all at once after getting settled in the class.

Everyone started having side conversation's until Iruka sensei silence them with his announcement on

what we will be doing today.

"Good morning class! Today when are going to be doing a project!" *the class moans and sighs*

Iruka continued "In this project you will be working with the partner we assigned you to, so requests

for a different partner will not be accepted."

Kakashi sensei had the list of who was paired with who for the project. He started reading the list.

"Kiba and Hinata, Ino and Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten, Lee and Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto."

"The people's names that were just called out with another person name with yours, these are the people

you will be paired with." Kakashi continued.

"Now as for the project all of you are to do a report with your partner on one of Shakespeare's plays, this report is due next week on Friday." Iruka said.

"So you guys have plenty of time to finish this report with you partner, we'll even give you some class time." Kakashi said.

"Tomorrow when you guys first come in, you are going start your report, but for today you and your partner

are going to both decide on what play your both going to be doing for your report."

Could this really be happening?!

I'm going to be working with my beloved Naruto! My mind kept screaming and screaming.

I was so happy that I wouldn't be stuck with anybody like Sakura or Ino, instead I'm stuck with my Naruto. Maybe this is my chance to form a relationship with him finally, where we are able to communicate and get to know each other better.

Maybe just maybe if Naruto and I got to know each other and have a better understanding of each other, maybe Naruto wouldn't hate me so much anymore.

_**End of Chapter Two**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to K. Masashi**

Authors Note:I know it's been a very long time since I last updated, but I want to let everyone whom is following/enjoys this story that I sincerely apologize for such the long wait, I've been very busy with school and many other things in my life. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter!

* * *

** Love At Konoha High School**

_**Chapter Three**_

The two girls, that seated across from one and other stared at each other in rivalry. But it wasn't only rivalry seen in their eyes, it was also anger. Yes anger not only for being stuck with each other for a report, but angered with how Uzumaki was paired with their beloved Uchiha. Ino and Sakura would do anything to be with their beloved Sasuke! Finally to end all of the silence, Sakura opens her mouth to say something.

"Listen Ino, this isn't something I normally do, but I guess this is our only option. We both hate Naruto and where both beyond pissed about how Naruto was pair up with Sasuke for the report, but I have a plan. Next Friday when our reports are due, that Friday is the same day as our Junior prom is being held. I know Naruto will attend the prom even though he won't have a date, but since Naruto has feelings for me. I'm thinking for the next couple of days, I will flirt with Naruto until we form a relationship with each other. On the day of the prom I will be his date and then when everyone is asked if they want to make an announcement before the announcement and crowning of who is King and Queen, I'll make an announcement on how me and Naruto's relationship was fake and that I not only never but never will love a loser like him. I'll keep on humiliating him until I'm completely satisfied."

Ino smiled evilly, she like this plan to punish Naruto for being paired with her beloved Sasuke. But Ino was also confused. Why did Sakura need her?

Sakura seems to have her plan all worked out, why would Sakura need Ino involved in this?

"I like your plan Sakura, but where do I come in this plan of yours?" Ino questioned.

"Oh that's right, Ino I want you to help me with the announcement I'll do on Naruto for the prom and I want you to convince Sasuke to come to the prom."

Ino nodded, she knew it was going to be easy to help Sakura with her announcement for Naruto at at the prom, but she also knew that it was going to be difficult to get Sasuke to go to the prom.

Sasuke never ever attends the prom since he knows every one of his fan girls will fight over which one of them will be Sasuke's date, geez so much for being a pretty boy.

* * *

Far back from where the two girls were, two boys sitting across from each other and stared at each other. The blond boy stared at the raven boy with pure hatred and jealously, the raven boy stared at the blond boy plainly, nothing could be seen in the raven boy's eyes. An that's why Sasuke earned the name of being completely emotionless, nothing was never seen in his eyes. Sasuke barely show's no emotion whatsoever. This angered Naruto of course. Naruto just couldn't understand why Sakura would like such an emotionless bastard as Sasuke. Naruto also didn't understand how Sasuke attracted all the other girls at Konoha High with his looks, to Naruto Sasuke looked completely plain, boring.

"This is going to be troublesome." A lazy brunette said.

"Ya got that right, seriously what was Kakashi and Iruka sensi thinking whole pairing up those two?" Temari said.

"I don't know, all I know is it was a bad idea pairing those two together." Shikamaru answered.

Shikamaru has known Naruto since they were kids and they have been friends ever since they were kids. As a child, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Gaara were Naruto's only true friends. Though Naruto had another friend, another friend that used to be his very best friend, that friend surprisingly was Sasuke.

Yes, when Naruto and Sasuke were children, they were best friends. Sasuke was Naruto's very first friend. Sasuke and Naruto knew each other since they were both in their diapers. How did those two know each other since they were in diapers?

Well they known each other since they were in diapers by their mothers being great friends of course. Mikoto and Kushina known each other for a long time, problemly since kids as well. Mikoto used to visit the Uzumaki's all the time, along with dragging Itachi and little Sasuke of course, sometimes even Fugaku would surprisingly come along too. Every time Mikoto visited the Uzumaki's, Naruto and Sasuke's bond between them only grow and grow until they became best friends.

But the question everyone wants to know, is what happened between these two? How could such a great bond end between these two?

The answer to that question may never be revealed or will it?

* * *

Shikamaru looked back to the two boys, whom were still staring at each other. Shikamaru studied their eyes to find if their was any emotion seen in them. Sasuke eyes were emotionless as ever in which anger can be seen in Naruto's eyes for Sasuke's cold behavior. Shikamaru can see Naruto making a huge scene any second now, after all Naruto has a bad temper when it comes to Sasuke.

Surprisingly Sasuke opened his mouth to say something before Naruto was about to make a huge scene.

"So...what kind of play do you want to do for our report?"

Naruto was surprised by Sasuke finally saying something. Naruto was so surprised because Sasuke hasn't spoke a word to Naruto for a very long time, though it was pretty normal for Sasuke not to talk to anyone in the school. Sasuke was always quiet that it made Naruto think that Sasuke had no personality at all.

Naruto decided to play stubborn with Sasuke.

"I don't know, your the one that has the brain's pretty boy!"

Sasuke's face turned red by suddenly being called a pretty boy, not by just anyone but Naruto, his crush!

Oh how Sasuke would just do anything to be alone with Naruto somewhere and grab the collar of Naruto's shirt and give him a kiss, on the lips of course. But of course if Sasuke did that Naruto would only hate Sasuke even more and even worse avoid Sasuke at all costs.

After fantasizing, Sasuke realized he had to think of a play to do for him and Naruto's report since they had to do the report together or they both would get a zero for their grade on the report.

It was like an invisible light bulb appeared over Sasuke's head, Sasuke had it! Sasuke knows what play he and Naruto could do! Of course Romeo and Juliet, Sasuke thought. It was the perfect play for him and Naruto to do, all because Romeo and Juliet is a romantic, but sad story at the same time.

But it is a perfect play for him and Naruto to do together!

"How about we do Romeo and Juliet for our report?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah whatever, I don't care. I just want to get this stupid report over so I don't have to be stuck with you any longer and continue my life bastard free." Naruto replied back.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Three**_

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review, tell me what you guys think of this story. Until then, stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to K. Masashi**

* * *

**Love At Konoha High School**

**_Chapter Four_**

_Flashback_

_(Sasuke's POV)_

I eleven years old, Naruto was the same age as me as well, though I'm a couple months older than him. Naruto was at my house after having a sleepover the night before. It was about 10:30 A.M in the morning. Me and Naruto were having waffles and orange juice for breakfast. Then after we were done with our breakfast, me and Naruto went out to the yard and swinged a little, we were both bored, very bored.

Lately I couldn't help but feel that me and Naruto's friendship has been going downhill, but the question is what is making our friendship go downhill?

It's been months since I realized that I have feelings for Naruto, meaning that it wasn't phase or nothing at all as I thought it was before, I officially had feelings for Naruto for the past months. When I first had this feeling I denied it because both me and Naruto are boys and our parents would both disapprove if me and Naruto had feelings for each other. These feelings I harbored for Naruto was love. There have been countless times that I wanted to talk to Naruto about this, but I was scared of telling him. I thought over and over about what Naruto would think if I told him.

I thought about this situation deeply. Than it came to me, maybe Naruto will still be friends with me even if he doesn't have the same feelings for me. I mean Naruto is really friendly despite him being a hot head.

But I was wrong...

When I told Naruto about my feelings for him, I got the reaction I completely wasn't expecting to get. If I only knew the kind of reaction I would receive, if only I thought more about the reaction I would receive from Naruto when I would tell him that I had feelings for him.

Soon me and Naruto's friendship would end because of this. Naruto would also hate me for doing this. Me and Naruto's friendship ended because of my stupidity.

* * *

_(The Day Me and Naruto's Friendship Ended)_

After countlessly thinking it over and over, today is the day that I will tell Naruto finally that I have feelings for him. I couldn't hide it from him any longer, I had to take the chance in telling him. After building up all my courage all day, just after math before recess, I walked out of class with Naruto just like usual. Just like always Naruto went to his locker to get his lunch, as Naruto was getting his lunch I asked Naruto if I could talk to him, this was my way of starting a confession with somebody I like, which is Naruto of course.

"Naruto...there is something I need to tell you..."

Naruto looked at me in confusion, Naruto at the time must have been wondering what I needed to talk with him about at the time, Naruto completely wasn't expecting for a love confession to be made.

"Well I...Naruto your very important to me. I...I care about you deeply, I look at you more than a friend to me...Naruto I...I love you! I can't hold it anymore!"

That's it I finally said it, I love Naruto!

Once I finished my confession I pulled Naruto into a hug, I hugged him tight. I moved my head a little, it was enough for me to be able to give him a kiss on the cheek. At that time I wasn't paying any attention to Naruto's body language and now as I look back I realized that I should of payed attention to Naruto's body language because at that time when I admitted to Naruto that I loved him, I must have made him feel uncomfortable by telling him so sudden and giving him all this affection so sudden, where Naruto would be used to getting affection received by family or girls, not from the same gender.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started. "SASUKE! GET OFF OF ME!"

Just as I was about to back away...Naruto pushed me right off of him, he pushed me from off of him to the hard floor.

"I don't care whoever you touch, but don't you dare ever touch me in that way again! It's disgusting! I'm not gay, so find somebody else Sasuke! An last where no longer friends anymore..." Naruto coldly said.

When Naruto said all of that, I felt like I was about to break into tears. I never for a second thought that Naruto could be so harsh enough to say such hurtful things. Not only did Naruto's hurtful words hurt me, but even worse me and Naruto are no longer friends. Naruto completely hates me...

* * *

_**End of Chapter Four**_


End file.
